


Haze

by KnightmarePie



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Dream House, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29939583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightmarePie/pseuds/KnightmarePie
Summary: A series of dream sequences featuring Ohmwrecker to give life advice to those that will listen. Each chapter will be a different topic and different reader. X-post from wattpad





	Haze

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted from Wattpad, this is the newer version with better edits. I may just delete the wattpad version

A dream house with no entrance, always changing and never quite in one place-- where all those who inhabit the home have no clue how they got there, nor why. Leaving wasn't much of a concern to the residents that it held; it just simply existed. Its occupants typically changed nightly, never really staying more than a day or so, and those that visited tend to have a hard time remembering the night prior- that was only a few of the so called "rules" of this house. Guest were expected to follow, or risk being _kindly_ ejected.

\---

"This absolutely blows!" The first guest of the night outcries from the kitchen, her eyes skimmed over the bland products in the cupboard. What kind of weird Hell was this? Every can, bag, and jar looked similar? She tried to focus her eyes on a can but couldn't seem to place the letterings, nor anything logo related. It was like she was in a wonderland of sorts.

Tonight was already beginning in this house of dreams as others began to phase in, some didn't even notice that they were in a place of the unknown. This was one of the few powers that this house held. The deeper into the night they guest stayed, the more they would come to understand its rules and how to play. 

**Rule One: Reading was pointless**

The clinks of pots and pans echoed through the house as the young lady feverishly kept searching, not caring for her surroundings, or the commotion she was making. She tossed just about anything and everything she could get her hands on over her shoulders left and right as her eyes began to scan for anything of a clue to help in her confusion. Why could she not read anything? It as as if the letters kept moving, changing like that gunk in lava lamps. She simply hated not knowing the situation; she also wasn't a fan of unexpected guest. So it was of little surprise to her when another body began to materialize across the counter that divided the kitchen and the living room. From the corner of her eye she noticed, and without a second thought or glance, she reached into the fridge and flung the first object her fingers could grasp and aimed right for the thing's supposed head. A jug of milk sailed across the room and was barely caught inches away from impact. The shadowy figure began to focus and gain definition in the instant, peering over the jug at the strange woman who almost assaulted them.

"Why the fuck can't I read any of these things?!" Oh she was furious. Nothing was making sense and she had only been here for a short while. Her mop of black hair obscured her vision slightly, and with a flip of her head and a huff, her eyes set on the mystery figure before her. It held the milk possessively in front of its face, finally blinking into color and it took the form a man in a gray hoodie, which had big floppy bunny ears on the hood portion. As the milk was lowered, her eyes instantly averted away. Try as she might, every attempted to look at his face as met with failure. "And why can't I look at your face?"

Her annoyance was palpable, but she still kept trying to look at him out of spite; while she secretly reached for anything sharp in the nearby drawer. Just in case.

**Rule Two: You can not see what the mind can not fathom**

The mysterious bunny man lets out a sound of realization and pulls his hood further down over his head and, as if like magic, her eyes centered in on his half covered face. The huge hood drooped just past his eyes, and he looked absolutely ridiculous. But it seemed like he could still see as he gave the lady a huge grin and held his arms out, "Ta-Da!"

"You Sir, look silly." Dead pan. Zero amusement. No fucks were given.

Her eyes left the man to glance back down into the drawer, a new idea forming- an idea that the house wanted her to think. Her fingers brushed along all sorts of things inside until it wrapped around something soft. She traded her sharp knife for what laid hidden in the back, and tossed it at the man. A cloth of black; a blindfold?

"This should probably work better?" The words she spoke felt like they weren't her own. The vibe was off, but the more she pondered on it, the quicker it seemed to melt away. She blinked down at her hand and back to the drawer that slowly closed of its own accord. Goodbye knife, goodbye her only defense against this strange man. 

"This better not be some sort of Bird Box challenge. Those can get ya killed..." he anxiously turned around for privacy and swapped the hood for the blindfold, feeling more liberated than before. He could still see clearly through the fabric- that he was thankful for- his eyes scanned the room just as a few more members joined the scene from the upstairs portion of the house. He ran his hands through his hair and huffed softly, this was going to be a weird night.

\---

The dream house was home to four residents that night. They had finally gotten around to sitting in the living room on the various places that they could find while they introduced themselves- it said a lot about their personalities too. To start with was "The Bunny Man" Ryan, who sat cross legged on the love seat while he fidgeted with his hoodie string. It was a nice feeling to be able to look at everyone, but he had an off feeling that the others knew something he didn't. Their eyes seemed to pause on his face longer than a normal person should, but maybe that was because of the blindfold? Either way, this group was a tough crowd.

Next was the irate Alex who spawned in the kitchen. Her raven hair cascaded down her shoulders in a shimmering fashion, and her emotions seemed to change the color of her clothes every chance they got. She was a fire cracker waiting to explode at a moments notice. She didn't bother to sit really, more or less just leaned against the back of the couch while everyone was in her sights. No one really had much to say besides their names, it was kind of hard when no one could remember anything prior to this house visit. 

Lastly was a couple who had phased in together, and it was a collective thought that they were quite unusual. Their names seemed to fall on deaf ears, every chance they had to speak came out warbley- as if they were underwater. It was safe to say that neither seemed to value the other to make a name for themselves in the real world, and that was ok. The house accepted all walks of life. Even without a voice though, they could still show their personality and Ryan took notice. The lady was adamant, her eyes lit up with pride when she acted out her name to the group. She seemed to have a habit as she spoke, it was just a shame that the only one who could talk to her was her partner- and they seemed disinterested in all the things within the house.

With the formalities out of the way, the house knew that it was time to do its job. A hum- a breeze- moved through the corridors and rooms to signal the nights festivities to the guest. Ryan watched from his spot on the couch as everyone took notice of the sudden shift as their heads turned in unison towards a door that lead out of the living room. One by one they all stood and gathered around, only for the door to open on its own and show a never ending hallway with doors along both sides. It was quite a sight to see, and something felt almost familiar? The couple clasped their hands together and made their way to the first door they could, the clouded look in their eyes seemed lift enough as the lady tapped her foot against the bottom half of the door. It was enough of a signal for the door to open without unlocking their fingers. Before them was an otherworldly fantasy where the coos of birds and foliage beckoned them deeper. The plant life seemed to envelope them the further they walked in, and only when the pair was out of sight did the door gently close and lock, the sounds of their excitement now gone. The pair had dreamt of a shared adventure together, to escape the monotony of their real world lives. Ryan silently wished them well, having a feeling they would have the best time of the night.

Again with that weird feeling....

"Finally! Those two were some of the dullest people I've ever met," Alex exclaimed, the haze from her eyes was gone and a critical look replaced it. Her whole attitude tonight was nothing but unpleasant for Ryan and he just wanted to put as much distance between them as possible, "I don't know about you, but I think they're perfect for each other. They could bore one another to death and back!" 

With a turn of her heel she disobeyed the house's urge, and trudged back through the living room and well into the kitchen. Noting the layout change, Alex assumed the house was not thrilled in the deviation of the night's activities. She didn't care, all that was on her mind was the need for answers to her major questions. Naturally, she did all her best thinking in the kitchen and decided this was the place for her base of operations. Her hands slid over the counter top, taking in every sense she could. She could see, yes- that was a no brainer. Her sense of touch seemed on point too, the counter felt real as the blindfold and knife she touched earlier. What sent her brain into haywire was the lack of smell. Every home, every person that she's ever encountered always had some sort of smell about them. It was how she could gauge them and their character, it was also how she took stock of their home and this Dream House felt anything but. Alex glanced out a nearby window and took further notice that the scenery changed with each window. One would be of the mountain side, another was of the roving beaches. This didn't make any more sense because the windows were on the same side of the wall! That was the moment- that was the moment that Alex understood without a shadow of a doubt that they were not in their world anymore, but where- and more importantly, why?

 _Why?_

The question burned so bright within her. Why her, why this, why now? The intensity of this simple question was enough to break her trance with the house, and she held onto that feeling. She demanded answers, and her suspects were now down to one- the Bunny Man. Her eyes peered over to the man in question, his dazed look in the doorway left her thinking that the ' _lights were on but nobody was home_ ' kind of deal. He was unnaturally still. She knew it from the moment he appeared in front of her that he was different, compared to the couple. While the couple could not talk, at least their forms were solid- consistent. Ryan had that weird thing where she couldn't see his face properly until he wore that blindfold, and now his hair kept subtly changing. It was as if he couldn't decide on what to look like. So she thought it best to keep some form of distance, for now.

"So tell me, _Mister Bunny Man_ ," as nonchalantly as possible, Alex slowly wrapped her fingers around one of the biggest knifes in the knife block, never taking her eyes of Ryan, "how do you know so much about this place? I feel it's quite odd."

The nickname snapped Ryan out of his daze and he finally took a step back into the living room, with the door gently closing behind him. Alarms were going off inside his head as he continued to gaze upon Alex, something was off and he didn't want to get too close to find out. So with a tilt of his head and a hum as his answer, he took a seat back on the couch and lounged out, keeping the woman in his sights as she flitted around the kitchen again, this time with purpose. He did find it odd that she was looking in the pantry and grabbing food; since he's been here he had no desire to eat or drink.... or pee. What was the woman up to? The house had silently cautioned him, not with actual words but with this deep soul feeling.

"That's not an answer." She warned. Her hand was reaching into the freezer and without a second thought, she pulled out her favorite flavor of ice cream! 

"Well I don't know what to say, I'm in the same boat as everyone else." He kind of fibbed. It was only partially true, that at first everything was fuzzy. As the night would melt on, bits and pieces were slowly starting to reveal themselves to him and he was starting to piece all the parts together. "But what I do know is that this house is aliv-"

"Cut the shit, Ryan!" she screamed, throwing her spoon of ice cream at him- which he now dodged with a lean to the left. The clink of metal bounced against the walls and his face dropped. Alex felt like he was toying with her like a cat would a mouse. Maybe she was imagining it, but she thought she saw a smirk. "I'm _trying_ to be nice here. The least you can do is humor me and answer my damn questions."

 _Nice? This was her version of nice? Oh boy...._

Almost like magic, steam started to roll off of Alex in waves- just like in the cartoons. Her bow of ice cream sat forgotten now, she pocketed the knife at her side and started making her way around the raised counter towards Ryan. His eyes followed her closely and with each step she took to him, he felt his body tense more. He felt like he didn't owe her anything. It was her choice to stay while the others left through the dream door. He certainly wasn't keeping her from anything. Very slowly, as to not do any sudden movements, Ryan rose from his spot to move around, keeping a couch between them at all times. He needed to defuse the situation and get things back on course to make the Dream House happy. 

"Alex, please" he held out a hand slowly, "try and calm down. You're starting to scare me."  
  
"NO! YOU DON'T GET TO TELL ME TO CALM DOWN, THAT'S NOT HOW THIS WORKS! YOU CALM DOWN," her voice boomed as a shock-wave, knocking Ryan off his feet from the sheer force of it all. Alex quickly closed the distance and grabs Ryan by the hoodie, lifting him up high and beyond her normal physical limit. With a strong shove she sends him flying over the couch and he slides across the room landing against a door that appeared in the middle of the room. An idea suddenly forms in her head and a giant grin splits her face in two as she makes her way over to him again. The Dream House didn't want to deal with any damages tonight, so any scuffle that was to be had would have to be taken outside, where ever it may be.

"Hey _Rye_ , I just had the most wonderful of ideas." Her feet stop just as she reached his crumpled form, a groan was her answer. She sucked her teeth at the sight and pulled out the knife she held from a side pocket, and crouched down to get a better view. Slowly she dragged the tip of the knife along the dips and folds of fabric, her eyes taking in ever detail but then flicked from him to the dream door. "We should go out on a night on the town. Just you and me. How does that sound _Rye-Rye_?"

He tried to crawl away, only for her to grab him by the back pocket and yank him back along the wood floor. She wouldn't let him get far, that's for sure. As she rose to her feet she held onto his pant leg firm and tight. She took a step towards the door and easily scooted him along with her. Closer and closer to the door she got, and her smile got wider. Oh the things she had planned for tonight. Ryan's eyes widened beneath his blindfold and he starts to struggle for freedom, clawing at the floor but finding no purchase. He did not wish to leave this house! Every fiber of his being told him to fight any way that he could, even if he had to fight dirty. When she was close enough she tried tapping the bottom of the door with her foot to signal it to open just like how the couple did prior, but the door did not budge. She tried again, but harder, and yet it still stayed closed. Alex switched hands with holding the pant leg and tried for the doorknob, but still it did not yield. 

"Damn door, why, won't, you, open?" She yanked with emphasis.

**Rule Three: You control your dream**

While her attention was distracted, Ryan used the moment to kick her in the gut and send her flying. Usually his moral code wasn't cool with him striking a lady- even if this was a dream- so he had to find a plausible way to fight back that would work with his mind set. He scrambled to his feet and scanned for anything useful. The knife gleamed from its dropped spot on the floor and he kicks it hard enough to send it flying far under one of the couches. When his eyes shoot back to Alex, she is angerly making her way back, fist clenched and ready to throw down. Like the cartoons, a lightbulb appears over Ryan's head and he clears his throat loud enough to falter her attention.

"Hey there Lil Missy," it took all his confidence to keep his voice from shaking as he matched his steps with her, getting into position. "Sounds to me like you have a bad case of the hangry."

The irritation shows and she pounces for his throat, which Ryan gracefully uses her momentum to catch her wrists and spin them around. She's held close as he kicks in the door and tosses Alex into a world of his choosing.

A McDonalds.

Her rage blooms into a fire all around her as she again tries to lunge for the door, only for it to close on her face- trapping her in a food dream for the time being. There was no slams, the door did not open, and the smell of the iconic french-fries slowly went away.

"Well, now. I don't believe that's cheating." Ryan says out loud. He scans the whole room and places a hand on his hips. With a shrug of his shoulders and a face of acceptance, the other hand goes up to rub the back of his head, "I only bent the rules just a bit. She did have food on the brain after that comment, so it wasn't really against her will. Plus I thought she was going to try and burn you down."

He feels a vibration through his being, it felt hesitant but accepting. For now. Ryan lets out a snort and makes his way back to his couch, plops back down and lets out the biggest of sighs that he's been holding in all night. Its nights like this that really drain him. He knew he wouldn't remember this when he woke up, _that was a house rule_. The Dream House never outwardly answers, to which was fine. Everyone was off in their dreams and might not make it back before they awoke- leaving him to the peace and quiet he had come to enjoy from the many nights the House had invited him. He still did not grasp all the rules that there was, but it made every night he appeared here eventful to say the least. Fuzzy memories aside, he looked forward to sleeping when he could, despite how little he actually did thanks to his job as a content creator. 

His thoughts are interrupted by the clickity-clack of nails on wood that only grew louder until a little dog came running around the corner, gaining full speed for his jump and sticking the landing on the couch next to Ryan's lap.

"Tiny!" He ruffles the terrier's fur, "whose a good boy? You are!"

The pup 'yips' and cuddles his owner, unaware if this was a dream or not. To Tiny, it did not matter. Tonight had shaped up to be interesting- that much could be said.


End file.
